


Valentino Dress

by krishoaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, just mentions of exo tbh jsjjss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krishoaf/pseuds/krishoaf
Summary: Yifan loved her best like this.





	Valentino Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poprockshawty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/gifts).



> The context of why this was created shall remain between me and Sam.
> 
> BUT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY GIRL [DENISE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan) WHO MADE THIS A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER LIKE THIS WILL BE A WHOLE ASS MESS IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER SRSLY SHE IS THE REAL MVP SEND HER LOTS OF LOVE UWU

_Yifan loved her best like this. Her chest heaving, nipples pert from his once teasing fingers. Long, dark hair spread messily on the pillow, red lips wet from saliva and parted slightly. Her wrists were tied to the headboard, ankles to the footboard with the silk of her own dress. The moonlight that illuminated the room made her fair body seem like it was glowing, and it made the wetness from her core glisten as it trickled down to her butt._

_“Look at you. I haven’t touched you and yet you are this wet already…” Yifan lightly traces a finger along the wet trail of his girlfriend’s fluids._

_“You’re dripping, baby girl.” He whispers, and Sam whines. His finger was so close to where she wanted it, but he just wouldn’t._

_“Yi-yifan…!”_

_Sam quickly regretted her actions, mentally cursing at her tongue, as Yifan completely removes his finger from her, sitting back on his ass and crossing his arms over his chest as if his leaking cock wasn’t proudly curved over his stomach._

_“Perhaps you’ve forgotten why you’re here?” Yifan tuts at her, and Sam wished she wasn’t tied up right now so she can smack him in the head and fuck herself into his cock. But of course, she hasn’t forgotten why she was there. Why Yifan had unceremoniously ripped her black Valentino crepe dress into strips (and how he even managed to)._

_“Weren’t you shamelessly flirting with Mr. Byun, huh? You little slut.” The man hissed and Sam shivers._

* * *

 

It was Chanyeol’s birthday, and since he and Yifan were best friends, it was only natural that the older and his girlfriend were invited to the party. There were lots people, considering Chanyeol wasn’t really a no-name, and not all of them knew Yifan.

There were some who Yifan had only met on that very day as his best friend would introduce them to him, and in the midst of it all, Sam manages to sneak out of her boyfriend’s arms and into the bar to get herself a much needed drink. That is how she comes to know of one Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was handsome, terribly so, and was as flirtatious as he was good looking. Names were exchanged, small talk was made, and a few shots of alcohol later, a hand was already at the small of Sam’s waist, hot breath fanning across her cheeks as Byun Baekhyun whispered dirty things into her ears. Her heart was beating fast, and she knew she should run now but her stupid mind won’t let her.

Baekhyun’s sinful hand softly caresses at her hip, feeling the silk underneath his skin. “Valentino? Beautiful choice. But it would look better crumpled up on my floor, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think so.” Sam was certain her heart skipped a beat at the deep, angry voice behind them. She gulped, frozen in her seat. Baekhyun, who has never met Yifan, turns to look at the man with an annoyed face.

“What the fuck do you want?” He snaps at the taller male.

“My girlfriend.” There was silence, and Sam knew everyone had paused whatever they were doing and stuck their nose into other people’s business again. She hopes they rot in hell.

“What? I’m sorry, did you say girlfriend?”

“You heard me, dipshit. Get your hands off of her.”

She doesn’t see the facial exchange between the two but gets up to her feet hastily as Yifan calls her full name.

“Samantha Emerson. We’re going home.”

The ride home was silent, and Sam had been biting at her lip the whole time. A jealous Yifan usually meant two things: It was either they’d wound up having angry sex (which she would love, thank you very much) or Yifan would just ignore her the whole night and she doesn’t get to be held in sleep.

She didn’t even want to think about it.

At last, they were pulling up outside their apartment. Yifan doesn’t even open the car door for her, but she couldn’t really blame him. She quietly trailed behind him, lightly cringing as her stilettos clicked in the silence of the night.

Yifan unlocks the door to the apartment, and before she could even step in, she was already being grabbed and slammed on the wall beside the doorframe, protests swallowed as Yifan practically attacks her mouth like a starved man.

Oh, so this was how he wanted it?

Teeth clashed as their mouths slid against each other. Their tongues danced in a messy tango. Yifan’s grip on her hips assured Sam that she was going to be seeing bruises there in the morning. She retaliates by snaking her arms around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his soft black hair and tugging on it hard.

But the gesture had Yifan pulling away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Both were panting hard, and the girl is confused at his reaction. Usually he would groan or moan. He loves it when his hair was pulled.

“What… what’s wrong?” She managed to ask between breaths. Yifan looks at her in the eyes, and immediately, she knew that she wasn’t going to get anything her way tonight.

“Bedroom. Now.” He commands, and the tone of his voice sparked heat in her stomach. She could already feel her panties soaking. The girl knew that she should listen to him if she wanted at least a little bit of mercy, but she was never the type to just take orders like a damn dog.

“What? You’re not gonna carry me there? Walking on heels is not easy, you know.” She replies sassily. And the growl she receives is satisfying. Yifan closes in on her, his hot lips only a breath away from hers.

“It’s either you get your ass in the fucking bedroom so I can fuck your brains out, or I’m leaving you here with your hands. You choose.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She scrambles out of her shoes, practically running towards their shared room.

Inside, she simply spreads the curtains parallel to the queen sized bed, letting the moonlight in. For a moment, she admires the round, bright moon and only turns away when she hears the footsteps of her boyfriend.

“I see you’ve decided to obey my words. Good choice.”

Yifan snarls, voice low as he’s walking into the dark room in agonizingly slow steps.

“Get on the bed.”

He orders and Samantha really doesn’t have it in her to go against his well; not when Yifan’s heavy gaze is lingering on her, not when her boyfriend is so fucking hot like this. She gingerly walks towards the bed and sits down on the edge of it, Yifan tuts.

“Care to explain what business you had with Mr. Byun at the party?”

He asks, eyes not even once leaving her as he undoes his tie and places it on the chair by the dresser.

“We were just chatting.”

Samantha manages to mumble, eyeing Yifan’s each movement carefully. Her boyfriend laughs out a deep laugh, voice lacking humour.

“Just chatting?”

He asks again, undoing his shirt buttons one by one, not letting Sam touch her whatsoever.

“Didn’t seem like just chatting to me.”

Yifan starts, he walks towards the bed with his chest exposed but he keeps the shirt on. He sits down on the bed to level his face with his girlfriend’s and Sam can’t help the excitement that blooms in her chest and between her legs upon having a very angry Yifan at such close proximity. Her breath hitches when Yifan’s lips brush against her jaw, planting ghost-like kisses every now and then until his hot breath is fanning against her earlobe.

“Especially when he commented on your dress, rather an odd way to appreciate a custom Valentino, don’t you think?”

His large hands are on the dress now, right palm fitting on her waist perfectly and his left hand traces a line from her breasts down to her thighs where the dress ends.

“What was it that he was saying?”

“Yifan-“

Samantha barely moans out the syllables before Yifan’s lips are against hers, not kissing but just maintaining dominance.

“Shush, now, will you?”

He whispers, Samantha’s lips part upon instinct and she inhales Yifan’s breath.

“What should I do with you now, hm?”

He whispers again, tilting his head a little to nip at her bottom lip, but pulling away once she makes a move to kiss back.

“I can fuck you all night baby, right into the sheets in that pretty little dress of yours.”

He leaves a trail of wet kisses as he once again moves his lips up to her ear, he breathes out a chuckle.

“But that’d be too easy for you, wouldn’t it?”

He sucks on her earlobe gently, his left hand stroking her inner thighs, encouraging her top art them and parting them she does, wide, all for him.

“Look at you baby.”

He whispers, his hand travels between her legs, crumpling up the dress around his wrists. Tips of the two of his longer fingers brush against her heat through her panties, he presses them gently, just to get a feel.

“So wet already. I’m the one who works you up like this and you still go off flirting with other men.”

He tuts. His hand stops and so does his mouth.

“Now we can’t have that, can we?”

Is what he says before he grabs her by the neck and pulls her into a heated kiss.

Samantha barely remembers to hold onto Yifan’s shoulders for support, kissing Yifan when he’s angry never fails to knock the sense out of her. She gasps against his lips in a desperate attempt to breathe but Yifan’s not having it, he replies with a harsh bite to her bottom lip; not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to remind her exactly who’s in charge here. He faces no trouble lifting her up into his arms and pinning her on the bed seconds after, smirking to himself upon the sight of his girlfriend lying beneath him on their bed, her hair spread across their pillows and make up smudged a little. He supports himself on one hand and his free index finger traces a line down her jaw to her chin.

“Look at me, in the eyes.”

He demands. Samantha has the urge to squeeze her knees shut because it’s too much, the effect her boyfriend has on her, his hungry gaze, his toned torso lit up by the moonlight – it’s all too much. She presses her body deeper into the bed to contain her overflowing lust, her hands are shaking from holding back from touching him.

“What you did there at the party really upsets me Samantha, and we might as well can talk about it.”

He starts and she’s scared for a moment, scared that he’s going to leave her high and dry like this on the bed, without a touch where she needs him and him only the most. He squints his eyes and gives her a glare before leaning in close, breath fanning over the vein by her neck. He presses down a quick kiss, nothing sort of sweet.

“But I know you’d rather have me fuck my anger out of you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do to you.”

He finishes and then he’s biting on her neck, making Samantha choke out a yelp in surprise. Yifan’s hand is gripping her side now, through the Valentino dress and his lips are so hot against her skin, almost as if he’s burning her down with each wet kiss on the side of her neck. Samantha moans out loud.

“Because I also know that you don’t want anyone else other than me, I know that I’m the one for you.”

He sucks on her neck, occasionally biting and soon enough he’s forming a mark above her vein.

“No one can make you feel as good as I make you feel, baby girl, you damn well know that.”

He hisses before trailing up a set of wet kisses up to the corner of her lips.

“What did he tell you, tell me. About your dress, what was he saying?”

He demands again, sucking in kisses along her jawline and her chin, Samantha gasps.

“He- he said-“

Yifan breathes out another laugh, his hands caresses from her waist to her stomach and then down to her thighs, smoothing out the dress in the process.

“Yeah, baby?”

He insists. With a few gentle touches on her inner thighs Sam’s parting her legs for her boyfriend again, even wetter than before. Yifan’s long fingers press against her clit at first, then he trails the down, the digits rubbing between her inner lips through the panties, soaking the delicate piece of clothing.

“Tell me, tell me exactly what he said.”

He encourages her, fully aware that his voice and his lips and his fingers all are driving his girlfriend over the edge. Samantha groans, her head tilting back as she presses herself against Yifan2s fingers desperately.  
“He said that- that my dress would look good… crumpled down on his bedroom floor.

Yifan’s lips are on hers before she can collect herself and he palms her through the panties, Samantha finds herself gripping on Yifan’s shoulders, pushing the dress shirt down to his elbows to feel his hot, naked skin.

“Yeah?”

Yifan growls between the heated kiss, between the clashing of teeth and the bite marks on her kiss-swollen lips, between his tongue pressing against her alveolar ridge.

“Is that what he thinks so?”

His voice is husky, clearly raging with anger as he palms her once more before continuing the teasing with his middle and index fingers, his girlfriend desperately grinds her hips down, aching for more.

“I have a better idea, actually.”

Yifan states before sitting back up and Samantha doesn’t feel the slightest bit of shame as she groans out loud at the loss of contact. Upon peeking between her eyelashes she can see that her boyfriend is enraged, she doesn’t even realize that she was holding her breath until Yifan suddenly fists a handful of her dress.

“How about I, just-“

He doesn’t finish that sentence, instead, he grips the dress with his other hand as well and before Samantha realizes it, her custom Valentino dress is ripped into half with a loud sound of clothing being torn apart.

They’re both startled at the action and Samantha is panting on the bed, lying beneath her boyfriend with only her panties now and she can feel the flames in Yifan’s eyes.

“Yeah…”

Yifan breathes out, almost like a moan.

“Yeah, it looks better now. Don’t you think so?”

Samantha doesn’t have the right mind to feel sorry for her beautiful dress as she takes in the appearance of her boyfriend panting by her side on his knees, chest moving fast with a spark of something new, something wild. She nods her head.

“Yeah, yeah it does.”

She moans out and then Yifan’s diving in again, kissing her feverously, his breath so hot against her lips, making her squirm with desire.

“Yifan, please-“

She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for at this point, all she knows is that she wants more; she wants everything he’s ready to give her.

“Hush.”

Yifan growls against her ear as he gets the remnants of the expensive piece of clothing off her, caressing her knee with one hand. He plants a teasingly sweet kiss on her lips, as if like a calm before the storm and then he’s whispering against her ear again in that low voice of his.

“You dragged yourself into a mess, sweetheart, you really did.”

He nips on her earlobe before snuggling his face against the crook of her neck, pressing kisses over the hickeys he’s placed.

“Do I have to put you on a leash the next time we go anywhere? Would you like that?”

His tone is not serious, maybe only testing her for a reaction but the way she shivers makes him chuckle. He sucks another kiss into her neck before getting off her to kneel above her instead.

“Or should I tie you up instead? Your hands and feet were wandering into places that they really shouldn’t have been going to.”

He eyes her up carefully, this time serious about his question.

“I think you deserve to be punished. Because you strayed off my sight, off my arms and into somebody else’s presence. I can’t accept that.”

He licked his lips upon the sight of his girlfriend, with her nipples perked up and her breasts full, the wetness visible through the thin layer of her panties. He leans closer to her face again, fondling her sides with his warm hands, each touch sending shivers down her spine.

“Do you accept your punishment, Samantha Emerson?”

Upon hearing her full name being spoken in that low growl of her boyfriend’s Samantha shudders and moans out eagerly.

“Yes, yes I do.”

She states clearly and Yifan nods his head.

“That what I thought.”  
He comments before tearing the dress into 3 different parts right in front of Samantha’s eyes, making her gasp in surprise.

“Arms up, hold on to the headboard and bring your wrists close.”

He commands, the moonlight shines on his heavy bulge trapped between his dress pants and Samantha has to swallow down a moan as she does as is told.

“Good girl.”

Yifan praises, he ties her wrists together carefully, making sure it’s not uncomfortable but also not easy to get out of, he then ties her to the headboard. His hands travel from her wrists to her arms down to her shoulders, and then to her breasts and he lets out a groan when he fits the cups between his palms.

“God, you’re so hot.”

“And I’m all yours to keep.”

She adds, making Yifan moan out a curse. He leans in and gives her an open-mouthed kiss, chasing after her gasps and little moans with his tongue.

“Yeah baby, you know all I have is you and all you have is me. Never forget that.”

He sucks on her tongue and Samantha’s eyes are squeezing shut, so hard to contain the lust, she absent-mindedly ruts her hips against Yifan’s clothed bulge. Yifan tuts.

“If you think I’m going to give in and let you have your way with me, you’re very wrong.”

He hisses.

“I’m still very much mad at you.”

He adds before biting down on her bottom lip and palming her through the panties again, a lot easier this time. He rubs his thumb teasingly against her clit and he drinks in her desperate moans with enthusiasm.

“You’re thrashing around too much.”

He growls and then he’s off her again, Samantha groans in frustration upon his twisted game of tug-of-war.

“You brought this upon yourself, baby. Lift up your ass.”

He says in his strained voice, clinging onto his self-control. Samantha lifts her hips up off the bed slightly and Yifan hooks his index fingers on the edges of her panties. He glances at his already-wrecked girlfriend and he doesn’t break the eye contact for even a second as he takes her panties off teasingly slow, leaving ghosts of his fingertips behind, making sure his touch lingers.

“Open wide for me baby, let me see how wet you are.”

As if he had spoken magical words, Samantha’s legs open wide for him in an instant, Yifan curses under his breath again, gripping the bedsheets to get his thoughts together. He swallows down a lump in his throat and caresses down her legs to her ankles.

“Keep this up and maybe I’ll keep the punishment short.”

He rubs circles on her ankles before tying another piece of the clothing around one of them, keeping his eyes on her to scan her face for any signs of discomfort. She shows none.

“There. Perfect.” He breathes out, licking his lips. He was achingly hard now, and he wanted nothing more than to sink in his girlfriend’s beautiful heat, but that would only make Samantha satisfied. Not that he didn’t want her to be, but right now, she is being punished.

But then he gets an idea. He smirks before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants and briefs in one swift motion. Sam moans at the sight of his huge cock, standing tall and proud.

“You know, baby… We never talked about your smart mouth. Always speaking like the brat you are at the wrong time.” He says, slowly inching towards the girl on his knees.

Sam curses under her breath. She knows what’s about to come, and jesus, she was salivating.

At last, Yifan’s bottom was just in front of her face. And fuck.

“Open up, you little slut. Daddy needs to fuck that smart mouth of yours.”

It was like a spell, as Sam automatically swallows his cock and oh god he was so big and she loves it. She loves this.

“Fuck…”

It wasn’t long until Yifan was rocking his hips into her face, and he was close. Sam had gotten used to his length, and her gag reflex is good.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby I’m---,” one particularly hard slurp from Sam had him spurting his seed into her mouth, groaning lowly.

The girl swallowed it all, not letting a drop go to waste. Yifan sees this all, and he is proud.

“Good girl.” He crawls back to the end of the bed, kneeling between her legs and scanning his eyes over the girl.

Yifan loved her best like this. Her chest heaving, nipples pert from his once teasing fingers. Long, dark hair spread messily on the pillow, red lips wet from saliva and parted slightly. Her wrists were tied to the headboard, ankles to the footboard with the silk of her own dress. The moonlight that illuminated the room made her fair body seem like it was glowing, and it made the wetness from her core glisten as it trickled down to her butt.

“Look at you. I haven’t touched you and yet you are this wet already…” Yifan lightly traces a finger along the wet trail of his girlfriend’s fluids.

“You’re dripping, baby girl.” He whispers, and Sam whines. His finger was so close to where she wanted it, but he just wouldn’t.

“Yi-yifan…!”

Sam quickly regretted her actions, mentally cursing at her tongue, as Yifan completely removes his finger from her, sitting back on his ass and crossing his arms over his chest as if he was just scolding some toddler.

“Perhaps you’ve forgotten why you’re here?” Yifan tuts at her, and Sam wished she wasn’t tied up right now so she can smack him in the head and fuck herself into his cock. But of course, she hasn’t forgotten why she was there. Why Yifan had unceremoniously ripped her black Valentino crepe dress into strips (and how he even managed to).

“Weren’t you shamelessly flirting with Mr. Byun, huh? You little slut.” The man hissed and Sam shivers.

Yifan mockingly shakes his head, tutting. “If you had just pushed him off, nothing would have happened. We could have just had sex and you’d have been full of my cock right now.” He sighs dramatically, and Sam whines.

“W-what… what do you mean?” She pants out.

“Baby, if you think you’re getting fucked tonight, you thought wrong.” He smirks. Sam instantly glares at him.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.”

Sam knew her only way to get relief is to apologize and beg. That is how it usually is. She’s a brat, and everyone knows that. That’s why Yifan loved it when she crumbled into a needy mess under him. And if that’s what she needs to do, then so be it.

“I’m sorry…” she whispers. Yifan raises an eyebrow teasingly.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said I’m fucking sorry! I will never let any other guy try to feel me up ever again just please do something!”

“Do what?”

“Fuck me!” She cried. But Yifan wasn’t having any of it.

“You’re not getting this cock, baby. I’m sorry.” He coos at her.

“Then fucking eat me! Please, please, I promise it won’t happen again! I love you and only you!” She now had actual tears at the corners of her eyes, and Yifan softens up. Perhaps he was being too cruel.

He crawls on top of her, placing a tender kiss on her forehead as she quietly sobbed.

“I’m sorry too, baby. I overreacted.”

Without waiting for an answer, he goes back to his position and gingerly runs his fingers deeply between her lower lips, rubbing furiously on her clit. Her sobs were broken by a series of moans and curses as Yifan finally gave her the attention she needed.

And then, he stops, before spreading her lips with each thumb and burying his face near her pussy.

Yifan breathes into her heat, and her heart races. So close, so close, so close-

“Oh!” Yifan was merciless, delving his hot tongue in between her lower lips and licking. Her wetness made it dirtier, and she could literally hear squelching sounds. She bucked into his face, and the man pins her hips down.

Then, he began abusing her clitoris, and Sam screams. She didn’t even care that they had neighbors, and that they were probably gonna call the cops on them. All she wanted was to come.

When she thought it was becoming too much, two long, veiny fingers were sliding into her hole and thrusting hard and fast, hitting that special spot within her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes!”

Tongue moving, fingers fucking, and she couldn’t do anything but to lie there and take it all. It was too much. It was too damn much. Everything felt too good.

And as Yifan adds a third finger, she couldn’t take it anymore.

* * *

 

She wakes up at the sound of loud knocking from the front door. She turned to her side, and does not find Yifan there. Getting up, she grabs a bathrobe from the dressing room to cover herself with, before tying her hair up in a bun.

As she makes her way to the living room, she hears chattering. She could hear her boyfriend’s voice, and another one that was oddly familiar.

“Oh c’mon, aren’t we friends?”

“No. We only know each other because Samantha and I shared a few classes in uni and oh, you and I got drunk in a party and you sucked my dick in Luhan’s toilet. That’s it.”

“Seriously man, that was years ago! And doesn’t that create a bond between us or something? Like, you know, we-fucked-once-upon-a-time kind of like bond.”

“Your weird ass brain is the reason why we will never be friends---”

“Junmyeon?”

“Samantha! Hi!” Indeed, standing just outside of their apartment in a cop’s uniform, was one of her many classmates from uni. But Junmyeon, with his bright smile and kind heart, had always stood out. She was rather fond of him too.

She walks up to the two, accepting Junmyeon’s extended hand. They shake hands and exchange a smile.

“It’s been so long! How are you doing?”

“Great, actually. And I see you’ve become a cop. I was seriously expecting you to be a lawyer or a doctor maybe.”

“To be very honest, I expected the same. But here I am, and I’m actually happy with it. Anyways, I am so sorry but I am in such a hurry! My wife is having crazy cravings and your neighbors were complaining about the noise but your dimwit of a boyfriend just wants to argue with me---” At the mention of cravings, something snaps inside of Sam’s head.

“I’m a what?!”

“Your wife is pregnant?! Wait, who is your wife? No, that doesn’t matter, you go and take care of your wife, I’ll beat this fucker up.”

“Just, just control yourselves next time, please.”

“Yes, yes, we will, now you go! Good bye! I’ll get in touch!”

“Thank you!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the worst ending I'm sorry
> 
> Also, I accept critcism ciao :*


End file.
